


JB Tribble Drabble

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [41]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Disabled Character, Conversations, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tribble drabble. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JB Tribble Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

He’s thrown down in chains, and they don’t talk.

“Is that a woman,” is asked, and she doesn’t speak.

“I’m Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock,” he tells her and adds, “A captive knight has the right to know his captor’s identify.”

“Brienne of Tarth,” she answers.

He guesses about Renly, loses his hand (partly because of _her_ ), and even jumps unarmed and weakened into a bear pit (again, because of her, the idiot).

‘How and when did you meet,’ is easy to answer.

What isn’t easy to explain is how she was introduced to Jaime Lannister naked in a tub.

**…**

“Your family wants to kill my lady’s family. If there’s any left to kill.”

“I made a sacred vow-”

“You’ve made plenty of those.”

He laughs somewhat bitterly. “And broken almost all of them.”

“Yes.”

Shrugging, he eases down onto the ground. “You let me leave Bolton’s castle. You believed I’d keep my vow, then. Whatever you’re hiding, Brienne, I am still your ally. Our rivalry has been thoroughly broken.”

“Perhaps, our rivalry was responsible for us both surviving,” is her dark reply.

“I don’t believe that, and you don’t want to.”

She sighs. “There’s a woman called Lady Stoneheart…”

**…**

“Your obsession with avenging Renly lost us Sansa.”

“Yes,” she quietly answers.

Pod doesn’t quite glare at him, but the contrast between the look directed at him and the concerned look she receives is sharp.

“Fine,” he sighs. “Our vow doesn’t end just because of one failure.”

“Jaime-”

He starts to walk away, and she grabs him.

He twists away and looks at her. “Leave it, Brienne. We can’t help who we love, remember? Next time, no one and nothing will stop you.”

“If there is a next time,” she dully replies.

“It’s done,” he repeats. _You’ll always love him_.


End file.
